dark rising
by falseproffitt
Summary: dark harry


**Monday, July 04, 2005**

**22:22:50**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or this stories characters,**

**plot or main-frame it's all belongs to somebody else, so don't **

**sue me I am extremely poor so you will get nothing except **

**for a Lawyers Fee But still please enjoy the story, and **

**Warning Dark but not Evil Harry/Anti Dumbeldore.**

**Thanks; Chris**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**As Harry sat on his bed thinking about his life he could **

**almost literally see all of Dumbeldore's manipulations in his life starting even before his birth his placement with his hateful relatives, Hagrid taking him away Hagrid gentle hate of all **

**things slytherin and the meeting of Ron and Hermiome every**

**thing in Harry's life had something to do with the headmaster,**

**and it was time to start looking for a back door because He **

**wasn't going to lose someone he cared for again.**

**Harry looked down at his shopping list again making sure **

**he had every thing he was going to need on it.**

**New clothes (both wizard and muggle)**

**Books (dada, charms, runes, occlumency, wandless magic,**

**elemental magics, ancient magics, dark arts, ect, ect...)**

**2nd Wand or other focus**

**New Trunk(multi compartment)**

**New Glasses or Contacts**

**Looking over the list he knew that something was missing**

**but figured he would remember if it were important before**

**the day was out. Looking at the clock at the same time as he heard two faint pops 4 am and that means Dung is on duty**

**so slipping on his so slipping on his hooded robe and making **

**sure that in covered all of his face and silently made his way out**

**the back of the house and down to Magnolia Crescent to signal **

**the Night Bus, and nearly half an hour later he was standing in**

**front of Gringott's.**

**After 3 hours of yelling at a goblin and saying that he **

**would move every coin in his vaults to another bank and that**

**dwarves just might treat him and his money a little better and **

**that was all it took and it was yes Mr. Potter what ever you want,**

**so when he finally left at 8am the entirety of the Black family **

**Assets as well as the Potter Assets Together making the new **

**Lord Harold James Potter Black the richest person in the**

**wizarding world that along with the rock solid Emancipation**

**that was left with Sirius's Will he was now a free man and there**

**was nothing that old asshole could do especially with the six **

**trained goblins that he hired as his personal body guards he **

**looked quite evil walking out of Gringott's hood drawn **

**hiding his face and flanked by six goblins making his way **

**towards Madam Malkins. Madam Malkin happily got to work **

**on Harry's order after hearing he wanted everything to be made from her finest silks and he expected to leave her shop wearing **

**the finest dress robe she had ever done, so almost 15 thousand **

**gallons lighter and with the promise that his order would be **

**ready at 3 o'clock Harry and 6 goblins made his way thru Diagon**

**Alley picking up a new trunk the most expensive the man had**

**it was a complete with library, kitchen, potions lab, large common **

**room, a personal office, a recreation room with a track, pool'**

**and weights as well as a large master bedroom and 3 storage**

**rooms. At the book store Harry paid over 70 thousand gallons**

**for many books from the owner private collection including the memoirs of Merlin, and hundreds of books of books about to **

**be burned because they were parseltounge as well as a **

**extremely old tome written in parsel by a man called King**

**Nebakanezar of Assyria. By 2 o'clock Harry was almost done**

**with his shopping and had already been down Nocturn Alley**

**as well as was now sporting a 6ft Inland Taipan (one of the most deadly and magical snakes in the world as well as one of the **

**most beautiful) and was eating lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.**

**Harry clearly frustrated at not finding one single wand dealer **

**on Nocturn Alley and he knew better than to ask olivander **

**because it was illegal, just then he had a brilliant idea, he cant **

**buy a new wand but he could have his modified. Harry ate as **

**fast as he could and ran down to Olivanders asking the goblins **

**to wait out side and make sure no one came in side. **

**Ah Mister Potter what can I ca I do for you, Mr. Olivander I need to know if you can add another core to my wand so that it no longer has a brother wand, I could except for the fact that the only thing to bond with phoenix feather is another or a blood-**

**venom mixture and I have neither sadly stated Olivander. Well what type of mixture would my blood mixed with Ophelia's venom work. After 45min of working the bond was complete**

**Harry's wand now saturated with his own blood was more **

**powerful than even olivander could have guessed, and more **

**than Harry could have dreamed. So picked up the rest of his clothes bidding his goblin escort good bye he pulled out a **

**portkey he found buried in his family vault so with everything**

**shrunk down in his pockets and his snake holding tight he was**

**off to the Most Ancient House of Potter. **


End file.
